Candy House
by Lemango
Summary: Gilbert is sent off to live at Candy House, home of Ivan Braginski. Throughout his time living at Candy House, Gilbert goes through many traumatic experiences and finds out that the rumors of Candy House are no where near as horrible as the place itself. This is an interactive fanfic where you, the audience, decides what happens in the next chapter!


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters presented in Hetalia.**

**Authors Note: Well hello there! This is going to be a Russia x Prussia fanfic. I hope you enjoy it and I was actually, thinking of making this an interactive fanfic. It depends on how many people read this and if anyone actually interacts. Basically, what will happen is at the end of the chapter, I'll ask you, the audience, a question and depending on what you say, the next chapter will have your ideas incorporated into it! But if this fanfic doesn't get many people interacting, I will more than likely just write what I want. Well. Enjoy and I hope this works out well!**

_That Candy House. It was a place of terrible memories. A place where I would suppress my thoughts and memories. Who would ever want to remember that place? I was lucky. I managed to escape, though I lost something precious to me when I first came to that house. I'm not going to sit here and sugar coat the story for you. Nein. It was terrible and you have to know the whole story in order to understand why such a sweet name makes my stomach twist and turn. That Candy House…_

"Gilbert, I'm sorry." Ludwig, the younger Germanic would have a look of defeat on his face. "I tried hard. I offered everything else I could but you are the one they want. You have to go live at Candy House."

Gilbert would loft his brows, a grimace coming across his face. "Lud, you've heard the stories of that place! I am not going there und that is final!" His voice was sharp, in control.

Ludwig looked at his brother, his own brows furrowing and his lips curving into a deep frown. "Nein Gilbert. You are going! You don't have a say anymore! You are going to Candy House und it is not open for negotiation. I tried my best und I am truly sorry but there is nothing else I can do. I'm sorry. He will be here to pick you up within the next three hours. I suggest that you collect your things und prepare yourself." The blond wouldn't speak anymore on the matter. He turned from his older brother, giving him the cold shoulder.

Gilbert had a shocked look on his face. Stammering from the room, he would quickly rush to the exit. He would begin to open the door and standing outside was him. It was him! Gilbert's pale face grew an unusually paler shade. The albino would turn and begin to walk off before a large hand came crashing down on his shoulder, keeping him in place.

"Hello, Gilbert." A sickening sweet voice spoke and the albino would swallow hard.

"Hello…. Ivan…." Gilbert's voice shrunk slightly, though he would pull away from the other male.

"Are you ready to go?" The Russian would speak in his cheerful tone.

"Nein. I still have to collect my things." Gilbert would answer in a grim tone.

Gilbert would walk off, deciding to bring only a few shirts, pants, and his cross necklace. He wouldn't dare bring anything else. He slipped the necklace on, which seldom left his neck anyways. He only took it off to shower and sleep and he highly doubted he would do that at the Candy House. He would then lock his room up tight, not wanting to say goodbye to his brother. After all, what kind of brother sends you off to live at Candy House? Hadn't Gilbert taken care of Ludwig since he was a child? And now he was being repaid like this? What an outrage!

Gilbert would silently go to the main entrance, passing by the living room to hear the two men speak.

"I will take good care of him while he is with me. Of course, he will have to do some work while he is there. To pay back his charges."

"Gute. Don't expect to keep him too long, Ivan. After all, I will be coming back for him. He isn't like the other residents of Candy House." Ludwig's tone was strict.

"Da. Of course." Ivan spoke in his cherry sweet voice. It made Gilbert sick, listening to him speak like that.

When the two men were done conversing, Ivan would leave the room and grab Gilbert's wrist, pulling him away by it. The albino wondered if he should have said goodbye to his brother. After all, once you enter Candy House, if you're ever able to leave, you're never the same again.

_I should have said goodbye to him. I wasn't the same. The rumors of Candy House were all true. Sometimes, I wonder what my brother did while I was away. He will never know what I did. How could I tell him? How could I tell anyone? Candy House, the rumors that come from that place are sugar coated. No one knew what they were really getting themselves into when they entered Candy House._

**Authors Note: Well, there you go! That was the first chapter! Let's hope this fanfic get's a lot of views! I would love to try out this interactive fanfic thing! Okay. So the first interactions will be: What will be Gilbert's first experience at Candy House? And what should the other genre of the story be? Post in a review below! ****_R&R F&F and have a nice day!_**


End file.
